ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2008/Stories
The Egg-hunt is on! Selected Egg-citing Episodes Now Available for Viewing! (03/13/2008) Oh, and before I forget, kupo... Ahem! A drum roll, if you will! ... F-fine then, I'll do this on my own, kupo! Dear adventurers! A selection of "My Egg-citing Episode" submissions is now available for viewing. On behalf of the MHMU, I would like to extend our thanks to all our dear fans for sending in scores and scores of egg-citing episodes, kupo. In fact, we received so many submissions, we didn't have enough cartons to hold them all! MHMU staff got together to select the choicest episodes for your reading pleasure, kupo. The moogles who were reading the episodes could be seen nodding in warm agreement at touching tales, shedding tears at sad stories, and laughing riotously (although they shouldn't have) at hilarious accounts of misadventure. We trust you will enjoy this little visit to memory lane, and hope you are blessed with many more sweet memories to come in Vana'diel, kupo. Here are the episodes! - That's a BIG Mandragora! When my friend and I first went to W. Sarutabaruta, we ran into Tom Tit Tat! Before long, we were shouting, "run away!" and sprinting for Windurst. We learned to check things from that! (Kiila/Cerberus) - My Story I was but a simple warrior with a simple dream--to have an airship pass. (Cynel/Unicorn) - Silk Threads When I was little, I sold silk threads to the merchants in Port Windurst. Later I learned that they sold on the Auction House for 20,000 gil a stack, which was a lot back then...but it was too late. (Leric/Remora) - Dream On When I first started the game a lv.75 DRK gave me a haubergeon and 10 million gil. Then I woke up and I cried for 3 hours straight. (Andrewe the 1337 Man/Asura) - "Tank" =/= "Heavy Hitter" In my first party, as lv.12 WAR, I headed into the Maze of Shakhrami. On the way, the leader said, "you're a tank." I thought it was a fun way to say I hit hard. I learned quickly what "tank" really meant. (Jiral/Asura) - A Life Without When I was but a young warrior I was unaware of the ability to stack items up in order to save inventory space. With only 30 spaces at the time, individual fire crystals take up room fast. (Stacking/Veloxe/Midgardsormr) - Learning by Experience The first defeat I ever experienced while adventuring was due to the fact that I thought pugils couldn't leave the water because they were fish. (Cptnwoot/Leviathan) - An Explorer's Spirit When I started I was obsessed with exploring every inch of Vana'diel, often in places too dangerous for me. I'll never forget the survival tricks I learned back in those days. (Urthdigger/Unicorn) - Complete Noobness My first day consisted of punching a bee until I figured out how to equip a weapon, staring at a door until someone opened it, and following people around to find my moghouse! Eek! (Seilin/Asura) - Sheep! When I started my adventuring, there was one lesson I learned hard and well. Sheep LINK.To this day, I retain a fierce, unrelenting hatred of sheep. (Hirilonde/Sylph) - Beware the Sabotenders! Beware the Sabotender of Kuzotz, they have a wrath as fierce as the desert herself! Thank goodness for the spell tractor or I would have never made it to Rabao. I won't touch a Sabotender again! (Kyan Daralis/Remora) - What Kind of Monster is That!? The very first time I saw a dragoon's wyvern, I thought it was a monster, but found myself baffled when I was unable to attack it. (Ralos/Bahamut) - Getting Lost in Vomp Hill Vomp Hill is where I got hopelessly lost for the first time. It was purgatory for me; every step forward just put me in a never-ending circle of confusion. Beware Vomp Hill! It won't let you go! (Akimarie/Odin) - Opportunity Knocks I was leveling with two friends in S. Gustaberg, and they told me you don't mess with lizards. I looked over my shoulder at one point, and who should appear but Leaping Lizzy, scaring us all. (Tyveck/Phoenix) - The Davoi Nascar Report When my buffs gave way, Orcs gave chase and I made a wrong turn. 10 minutes later, my linkshell watched a Vana'diel Nascar show precede them, with me in the lead of a large train of Orcs doing circles. (Fritjof/Carbuncle) - Battering Ram/Brox La Theine Plateau, a big sheep appears in front of me. I shout to my friends, "don't be afraid, it's not aggressive!" I screencap the mob, and two seconds later, find myself in San d'Oria. (Gilgamesh) - Chick Story When I was born into the world of Vana'diel two years ago in Windy, everything was so beautiful and exciting. However, it took me a whole real life day to find the city gates. (Milleum/Odin) Salute to the Anonymous Heroes I went out alone to the woods outside town. Though courageous I was Hares made me kiss the dust. But strangers came to aid me And cured so I would regain HP! (Cem/Leviathan) - Where'd it go!? I had been wanting a Tathlum... This was in the days when they were only available in stores. Right after a friend bought one for me, in my elation I threw it at a monster. What!? Where'd it go!? (Misatan/Titan) - Positively Naïve When I first started, I heard about friendly beastmen. One night out in the wilderness, I came upon a band of Yagudo gathered around a campfire. Turns out they weren't the friendlies I'd heard about. (Taruto/Shiva)